A known image forming apparatus, e.g. an electrophotographic printer or copier, generally uses a light-emitting diode (LED) head array for exposing a photoconductive drum to light.
The LED head array is mounted on an inner side of a lid or top cover pivotally mounted to the top of a body of the image forming apparatus. When the lid is positioned at an open position, the LED head array is separated from the photosensitive drum of a process cartridge disposed in the body of the apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus, a toner cartridge is installed in a process cartridge. When the toner cartridge is replaced with a new one, the top cover should be opened so as to prevent the toner cartridge and the LED head array from interfering with each other.
However, to open the top cover, sufficient space is required above the image forming apparatus. If such space is not available, replacement of the toner cartridge can be difficult.